Moonlight
by Phantomhive Gabrielle
Summary: Si les prohíbes a tus ojos llorar, en un momento terminarán desobedeciéndote. ¿Qué harás entonces? *GilbertxOz - One-shot*


**Hola lectoras!!! Tiempo sin vernos, ne~? :D Realmente tenía muy abandonada mi cuenta de FF T-T Por eso, para disculparme, quize traerles una de mis últimas divagaciones con forma de historia.**

**Soy nueva en el fandom de Pandora Hearts, ¡cómo me encanta este manga/anime! :'D Y ni hablar del GilbertxOz XD, así que, tuve que hacer un one-shot con ellos. Nada de Lemmon esta vez, gomen nasai u__u Pero igual espero que lo disfruten de todas maneras!**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ Pandora Hearts ni ninguno de sus personajes me perteneces -aunque quisiera-, todos ellos son la genial invención de Jun Mochizuki.**

**Ahora sí...¡disfruten! n___n**

* * *

**_Moonlight_**

Aquel manto oscuro e imponente cubría la totalidad del firmamento. Ninguna estrella negaba su existencia a esas horas; y la madre de todas ellas, la luna, se encontraba en lo alto, pura, blanca, llena, brillante. Una suave brisa mecía la parte más alta de la copa de los árboles, cuyas hojas parecían estar cantando una suave nana arrulladora. Aquella escena era de esas con las que cualquiera quisiera quedarse como última imagen antes de cerrar los ojos y entregarse al sueño y su misterioso mundo.  
Pero aquella noche, en aquella mansión, alguien aún seguía despierto. Su figura oscura se encontraba descansando sobre el barandal del balcón perteneciente a su habitación. Sus ojos, tan dorados como el astro rey, se posaban vagamente en el horizonte, reflejando el estado de meditación en el que se encontraba su dueño. Su capa bailaba suavemente al compás de la nana interpretada por las hojas y los cabellos que caían sobre su rostro jugaban con éste, acariciándolo. Gilbert no quería irse a dormir, no podía. Cada vez que apoyaba su cabeza en la almohada e intentaba descansar, miles de pensamientos diferentes lo invadían al mismo tiempo; y aunque fueran diversos, todos se centraban en una misma persona de curiosos orbes esmeralda.  
Enojado consigo mismo por no poder conciliar el sueño, el duque Nightray buscó un cigarrillo entre los bolsillos de su capa y con parsimonia, luego de colocar el vicio entre sus labios, lo encendió. Rápidamente, el humo expulsado fue iluminado por la luna, haciendo casi imposible perderlo de vista por unos instantes. Mientras tanto, Gilbert volvía a perderse entre sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Suspiró con hastío, cansado de no poder estar nunca conforme, incluso ahora que el objeto de sus continuas luchas y desesperaciones estaba nuevamente a su lado. Quizás, era justamente _ése_ el problema. El hecho de que Oz estuviera de regreso no significaba que su calvario hubiera terminado por completo, ni muchos menos, a veces, creía que cada día que pasaba aquella pesadilla se hacía más insoportable. Si bien el rubio volvía a estar bajo su protección, no era aquella lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener el correr de un reloj que, a medida que marcaba las horas, sentenciaba el fin seguro de la única persona por la que Gilbert aún seguía vivo. Y no entendía si el vínculo entre amo y sirviente debería ser tan estricto, puro, desinteresado y fuerte como el que él había entrelazado con el duque de los Bezarius, o si todo aquello se le estaba yendo por completo de las manos.

-**Si sigues fumando de esa manera, terminarás por desaparecer antes de que yo lo haga, Gil**- una suave voz melodiosa y somnolienta se escuchó a espaldas de Gilbert, quien rápidamente giró su cabeza y enfocó sus orbes dorados en el objeto de sus pensamientos.  
Oz Bezarius se hallaba de pie delante del ventanal que conducía al balcón, con el pijama holgado que le había entregado Sharon ni bien él y Alice llegaron a su mansión; la pequeña doncella se disculpó con varias reverencias por no poder ofrecerle nada más adecuado a su talla, a lo que Oz no hacía más que disculparse en respuesta por causar tantos problemas a la familia Rainsworth.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, Gilbert se quitó su largo y negro chaleco, lanzándoselo al rubio con una orden implícita, "_Abrígate_". Oz tomó el chaleco y se lo colocó antes de acercarse a su mejor amigo.

**-¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?-** fue lo primero que preguntó Gilbert ni bien el duque Bezarius entró en su rango de vista periférica.

**-Esa era mi línea**- respondió sonriente el menor mientras observaba a Gilbert que volvía a perder la vista en un punto del horizonte, allí donde las primeras luces de la ciudad brillaban.

-**Sigues sin responderme la pregunta…-**sentenció educadamente el mayor de ellos, viendo cómo el rubio apoyaba ambos brazos en el barandal y descansaba su cabeza sobre éstos, escondiendo con parsimonia sendas esmeraldas.

-**Alice no dejaba de pelear entre sueños…y cuando intenté despertarla...-** un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Oz **-...se levantó sonámbula y me gritó algo así como que si me molestaba que fuera a dormir debajo del ala del cuervo…**- y acto seguido, el duque Bezarius sonrió como compadeciéndose de la Chain y sus desvaríos, mientras el chaleco sobre su cuerpo ondulaba con la brisa, parecía querer simular el ala que aquella pequeña había mencionado, envolviendo al rubio.

**-¿Y crees que viniendo a dormir al balcón estarás más cómodo?**- esa era una pregunta retórica, Gilbert realmente _creía_ no necesitar la respuesta. Oz pareció meditarlo por algunos instantes.

-**Mmmhh no, quizás no**- contestó el contratista ilegal con un sonrisa de medio lado **-…pero no perdía nada con probar, porque al parecer contigo funciona, Gil-** y dicho esto soltó una suave risa que fue la única alerta necesaria para Gilbert, quien no pudo sino bajar el rostro y sonreír débilmente mientras escuchaba aún al menor.

-**Ya puedes soltarlo, Oz**- ofreció el duque Nightray aún con la cabeza baja y la sonrisa curvando sus labios. Bingo. Conocía demasiado bien al ser que se encontraba a su lado, sus falsas sonrisas y despreocupaciones habían dejado de engañarlo hacía mucho tiempo. E incluso aunque en diez años no pudo dar con ninguna de ellas, y su desesperación y desasosiego iban en aumento, no les había perdido conocimiento. Y esta vez no era la excepción. El silencio volvió a reinar en el ambiente, las hojas, curiosas y apenadas, habían dejado de cantar y la brisa se había detenido, parecía que ella también había sentido el cambio de humor en el más pequeño de los duques.  
Gilbert apagó la colilla del cigarrillo y la tiró al piso del balcón. Luego, volvió su dorada mirada para encontrarse, con tal sorpresa que causó su sobresalto, dos esmeraldas ahogadas en agua, llenas de terror e inseguridad, que parecían recriminarle en silencio el permiso que se les había sido otorgado…su dueño les había prohibido crear ríos como aquellos que ahora surcaban sus mejillas sonrosadas por la fría noche y el sentimiento de vergüenza.

-**No quiero volver a aquel oscuro lugar, Gil…**- aún cuando sus ojos se deshacían en miles de sentimientos encontrados, su voz seguía apacible –**No quiero volver a herir a nadie, ni ver cómo las cosas que aprecio desaparecen delante de mí y mucho menos…perderlas a destiempo**- y Gilbert se preguntaba qué cosas habría estado murmurando aquel conejo idiota que habían perturbado de aquella manera al menor de los Bezarius, ¿acaso ella había dicho realmente algo en algún momento?¿O podrían aquellas, ser cosas que el pequeño duque temiera todas las noche sin necesidad de que nadie se las recordara?¿Serían aquellos los primeros ríos que desbordaban de esas preciosas esmeraldas desde que él y el conejo idiota habían regresado del Abyss?  
El duque Nightray se golpeó mentalmente, él iba y se entrometía en las heridas del rubio como si éste ya no estuviera sufriendo demasiado en silencio por ellas. ¿Y ahora qué podía hacer? Él era el causante del actual estado en el que se encontraba Oz y al parecer sus ojos se negaban rotundamente a cesar el caudal de sendos ríos que cada vez fluían con más intensidad. El rubio seguía con su cabeza apoyada entre sus brazos, mirando a Gilbert, y ahora era él quien ordenaba implícitamente, "_Consuélame_"…después de todo, en aquel amplio mundo y también en el otro, ¿quién podría llegar a conocerlo mejor que quien ahora estaba allí parado, observándolo dubitativo mientras intentaba controlar sus impulsos tan confusos?

-**Tsk…-** ¡al diablo con el pensamiento racional! El duque Nightray se acercó unos pasos a Oz y, con un movimiento ágil y fuerte, tomó al menor entre sus brazos, cargándolo de la típica manera nupcial.

**-¡¿Gil?!-** está bien, no, aquel no era el tipo de consuelo que Oz esperaba de su mejor amigo. Quizás un pequeño discurso sobre las dificultades de la vida y cómo uno tiene que enfrentarlas con una sonrisa sincera era lo que estaba esperando el duque Bezarius, sin embargo, tampoco podía negar que el tibio contacto de Gilbert fuera algo para rechazar.

-**Sigues llorando, Oz**- respondió Gilbert mirando fijamente al rubio, mientras la luz de la luna bañaba ambos cuerpos y dibujaba suaves sombras a su alrededor.

**-…¿Eh?-** Oz no se había percatado de que, aunque con menos fuerza, las lágrimas seguían corriendo insistentes por sus mejillas.

Gilbert pasó suavemente el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha por la mejilla izquierda de Oz, limpiando a su paso el rastro acuoso de las lágrimas e intentando llevarse con ellas el dolor que afligía al menor. El contacto visual entre ambos seguía sin romperse, hipnotizados por el espejo de ambas almas, sus rostros inconcientemente se iban acercando a centímetros del otro. Escuchaban sus respiraciones, sentían sus latidos y la calidez de sus cuerpos, la brisa volvía a soplar, las hojas volvían a cantar, rodeando el aura de sentimientos que se había creado alrededor de los duques…

**-¡Raven~!-** todo _era_ tan perfecto. Lo era hasta que cierto albino risueño irrumpió en la escena, prendiendo a su paso las luces de la habitación. –**Sabía que estarías por aquí puesto que no te vi en tu cama~ y yo que venía a arroparte~-** se lamentaba dramáticamente sin percatarse realmente de lo que estaba _interrumpiendo._

-**En realidad…venía porque Alice no deja de gritar algo sobre un tal "cabeza de algas" entre sueños y como tú eres lo más parecido a éso que tenemos por los alrededores Emily y yo supusimos que se refería a t-** - bueno, al parecer, se había dado cuenta de que su despreocupada interrupción no era para nada oportuna, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera ser una situación oportuna para él.

-**Jujuju~**- se rió siniestramente Break mientras posaba su ojo escarlata primero en Gilbert y luego en Oz sucesivamente **-¿Cómo debería interpretar yo esta…escena?**- agregó mientras se acercaba hacia los duques con una expresión de oscura diversión en su rostro.  
Gilbert bajó algo nervioso a Oz de sus brazos y dejó que este se acomodara a su lado.

-**Pues, vine a hablar con Gil y como me tropecé con el desnivel del ventanal y me lastimé el tobillo…eh…-**

-**Yo lo ayudé a levantarse y estaba por llevarlo adentro**- agregó Gilbert para ayudar a Oz con la mentira.

-**Mhhhmmm…¿y fue esa caída tan grave que te ha hecho llorar, niño?-** preguntó Break perspicaz mientras se agachaba y posaba su mirada sobre los ojos esmeralda de Oz que estaban claramente congestionados por el llanto que hacía poco había cesado.

-**Ehh…bueno…yo…iré a dormir**- decía Oz mientras intentaba escaparse por uno de los costados, pero fue sujeto del brazo por Gilbert, quien con una mirada significativa le pedía que se quedara.

-**Break, ¿qué haces tú despierto a estar horas y aún con la vestimenta de Pandora?-** exigió saber Gilbert mientras seguía sujetando a Oz y miraba con aquellos ojos dorados al albino.

-**Oh~ jojo~ no, no querrías saber~-** contestó Break dramatizando un aura de misterio.

-**Entonces vete de mi balcón…-** fue la respuesta que consiguió del duque Nightray.

-**Ah~ no tienes que ser tan vil, Raven~-** seguía jugando el albino, ahora fingiendo estar dolido.

-**Aún te lo estoy pidiendo de una manera civilizada**- le contestó Gilbert mientras seguía observando al contratista legal y su muñeca.

-**Está bien, está bien~ sé cuándo soy bienvenido en un lugar y cuándo no**- le respondió el albino con lágrimas teatrales en su ojo – **Así que me iré~…pero recuerda que mi ventana de a tu balcón jujuju~ así que _los_ seguiré observando desde allí~-** decía mientras, con las brazos a la altura del pecho, se alejaba infantil pero elegante de la habitación.  
Gilbert soltó un chasquido con la lengua, aquel endemoniado contratista siempre llegaba en los momentos más inoportunos, parecía verle algún tipo de diversión interrumpir a los demás.

-**Ehh…Gil…si me sueltas no me enojo**- dijo Oz para hacerse notar ya que el mayor se había quedado mirando con hastío el lugar por el que había desaparecido instantes antes Break.

Pero el duque Nightray no respondió y en vez de aquello, literalmente, arrastró a Oz a la habitación, volvió a apagar las luces, cerró el ventanal y acorraló al rubio contra la pared contigua a éste. Rápidamente inclinó su rostro hacia el de Oz, quien algo atemorizado cerró los ojos esperando sentir la tibieza de los labios del mayor sobre los suyos. Pero en vez de eso, sintió cómo suavemente aquellos labios iban recorriendo el camino que las lágrimas habían dejado en su mejilla derecha, para terminar apoyándolos sobre la frente del menor y dejar allí un tierno beso.  
Cuando alejó su rostro unos centímetros del de Oz, vio cómo un cándido rubor recorría sus mejillas y sus ojos se encontraban abiertos, fijos en él, pero _sonrientes_. Igual que Oz, que le dedicó al duque Nightray su sonrisa más cálida y sincera. Y algo en el pecho de Gilbert se removía emocionado y…¿feliz?  
Oz apoyó sus manos sobre la blanca blusa de Gilbert y lo atrajo hacia él, para esta vez, sellar sus labios con los del mayor. El dulce gusto del té inglés invadió los labios de Gilbert, quien tomó a Oz por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él en un intento de fundir sus cuerpos, sus almas, en una sola.  
El pequeño duque sintió las caricias de la lengua de Gilbert sobre sus labios, así que, inquieto como se caracterizaba por ser, abrió la boca permitiendo que su lengua se encontrara con la del mayor. Oz sintió un sutil gusto a tabaco cuando su lengua rozó por primera vez la de Gilbert, al parecer, el cigarrillo que había fumado un rato atrás aún dejaba sus rastros en la boca del mayor. Sin embargo, aquella cálida sensación embriagante era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no prestarle atención a detalles menores. Ambos corazones, a su manera, estallaban de un gozo que jamás habían experimentado.  
Luego de unos instantes, el beso se vio interrumpido por la falta de oxígeno que comenzaba a hacerse presente en los pulmones de los duques. Aún así, no querían separarse, se encontraban tan bien así. Oz rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Gilbert y éste lo levantó para llevarlo a su cama, porque al parecer el pequeño duque no duraría mucho tiempo más despierto.

-**Gil…para ser un segundo beso, me gustó mucho más que el primero**- comentó Oz mientras era llevado a la cama. Gilbert se detuvo en seco, ¿segundo beso? ¿Y el primero? Él no recordaba jamás haber besado al rubio, es más, estaba seguro que ésta era su primera vez.

**-¿Segundo?-** preguntó algo sorprendido el mayor.

-**Ahá…-** contestó Oz quien comenzaba a quedarse dormido en los brazos de su mejor amigo- **El primero me lo dio Alice cuando selló el contrato conmigo…-** agregó el rubio.

**-¿A-Alice?-** no, Gilbert debía contenerse, no podía sacar su arma, estaba en el chaleco…y el chaleco lo llevaba Oz…

**-Sí…-** Oz ya se encontraba más en los brazos de Morfeo que en los de Gilbert- **Pero quizás no cuente...¿verdad?-** y dicho eso cayó completamente dormido, acurrucándose entre los brazos del mayor.  
Aquella dulce noche, las mismísimas hojas dejaron de cantar su nana y la brisa dejó de fluir armoniosamente cuando el grito proveniente de cierta mansión a las afueras de la ciudad despertó a media población.

**-¡CONEJO IDIOTA! ¡¡JURO QUE TE MATARÉ!!-**

**¿Fin...?**

* * *

Bueno, he aquí el final del intento de one-shot que hice para contribuir al crecimiento de este fandom n3n así que...si quieren dejen reviews contándome qué les preció la historia...o no XD con que la hayan leído ya les estoy agradecida n___n  
Ah...y no crean que porque lo pinté algo siniestro aquí a Break quiere decir que no me guste como personaje...me atrevería a decir que es mi favorito XD  
Y...lo siento fans de Alice (me incluyo XD), no es mi intención herirlos llamándola _conejo idiota_ pero sabrán que es así como Gilbert mayormente se dirige a ella X3  
Así que...

¡Nos vemos en otro fic!

_¡Sayonara!_


End file.
